Inferno golem
} |name=Inferno Golem |image=InfernoGolem.png |px=350px |rank = Boss |race= Golem |location= Kal'Hirol |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Inferno Golem is a heavily armored and heavily modified steel golem, that was created by Paragon Hirol and is controlled by a darkspawn Disciple called the Lost in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening.'' This golem is at least four times the size of a normal steel golem and is covered in liquid hot magma. The inferno golem can easily rip a person in half. Involvement The Inferno Golem appears when the Warden-Commander is in Kal'Hirol and encounters one of the darkspawn disciples, the Lost where he is speaking to another darkspawn disciple. The Lost tells the disciple that the Mother is the ruler of the darkspawn and not the Architect, and subsequently orders the Inferno Golem to tear the disciple apart. It is at this point the Warden-Commander shows up, and the Lost begins to tell him/her how he has plans to take over, and with this Inferno Golem at his side no one will stop him, especially the Commander. The golem drops the Inferno Golem Shell used for making the Golem Shell Armor. Strategy This is likely the hardest boss encounter in Awakening, with the exception of the Mother. The Inferno Golem is highly resistant (maybe immune) to Fire damage, hits very hard, has several area of effect abilities, and is accompanied by the Lost, who is an adept spellcaster. Focus-fire the Lost first, since he has lesser defenses and his spells are a serious threat, and manage your characters to move out of flame patches as best you can. You can use either one or two tanks here, as with good gear and talents one warrior should be able to survive both bosses' onslaught without too much trouble. Also, utilize the waterfalls. They can put flames out and protect you from the golems fire attacks. Try running from one waterfall to the next while the golem is attacking you. After the Lost dies, nuke the Inferno Golem. Utilize Cold damage and armor-reducing effects in particular, and note that the Golem is immune to critical hits and backstabs. If you have two mages who have the spell Force Field, you can keep the Inferno Golem locked in place while you kill the Lost. The Inferno Golem will move 1 or 2 steps before the cooldown on the next mages Force Field has worn off. While fighting the Inferno Golem, if by any chance one of your mages gets targeted and pursued, run around with him in circles around the golem while the rest of the party nukes him. He is very slow and should be unable to catch you. Skills *Ignite - The golem tucks itself in, similar to Shale's Regenerating Burst, and charges up. At the end of the charge-up, the golem releases a burst of fire which also knocks back any opponents. *Immunity to critical damage. See also *The Lost *Codex Entry: Inferno Golem Category:Awakening creatures Category:Creatures Category:Golems Category:Bosses